


Room 21

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Extreme Behavior [7]
Category: Nirvana, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: So I'm taking this in a slightly new direction for part 7. Considering what Becca did in part 6. So read for surprises!





	Room 21

***Dean's POV***

    It has been 4 months since Becca took herself away from us. I don't really know how to live without seeing her pretty Face and blue eyes every time I turn around. God I miss her and I feel like shit for making her feel like she had to die to stop the pain. I eventually got to the point where I couldn't sit in this random ads town and think I needed to go to the bar and fin a girl maybe get laid.

 

     So I grabbed my jacket and the keys to baby. I drove the bar and decided I would get shit faces and meet a girl and maybe have some fun. The bar wasn't too crowded but crowded enough. I sat down at the bar and the bartender came over to me. 

     "What will it be sweetheart?" The lovely blond bartender asked.

    "Whiskey and coke  please." I said not looking up from the counter of the bar.

     When my whiskey was placed in front of me I looked to my left and noticed this hot brunette that sat next to me and started talking.

     "My name is Traci, what's yours stranger." The hot brunette named Traci asked.

     "Dean my name is Dean." I said turning my  full attention towards her.

     "Well Dean I could show a good time tonight if you're interested here's the name of my motel and here's a key. Room 21 don't be late." She said with a wink before knocking back the rest of her drink hopping down from the bar and walking out the door.

 

***Becca's POV***

 

    Being dead wasn't so bad except nobody really tells you where the souls that commit suicide go. Because the next thing I see in in this place full of people, people that were just like me but one person in particular stick out to me because I recognized him. I couldn't be sure without a closer look so started wandering around like I was confused and lost and looking for a way out.

      "You'll never find a way out of here." A talk blond man said as he approached me.

      "Then what is this place? My name is Becca by the way." I said looking at the blond man.

      "This is where all the souls thay have committed suicide go. My name is Kurt, Kurt Cobain. Welcome to a place of sorrow and pain stick with me and I can keep the pain at a minimum." I was shocked was I really in the after life talking with the ghost of Kurt Cobain. I had loved Nirvana's music since I was a kid but was this possible. 

     "Thanks Kurt, but I gotta ask why are you being so nice to me?" I questioned unsure of why the ghost of a dead rock star was being so nice to me.

     "Because I like you but I gotta ask why and how did you off yourself." Kurt asked me staring into my eyes with his equally blue ones.

     "How: I ate the barrel of my pistol. Why:I kept hurting the ones I loved most." I said thinking of Sam and Dean hoping they were alright. I started to cry just a little.

     "Becca don't cry, I'm here and always will be and so will you. See were gonna be great friends we already have something in common." He said to me with a dry laugh.

     "I guess you're right." I said with a small and sad smile.

 

***Dean's POV***

 

    I sat at the bar thinking about whether or not I should go to that woman motel and take her up on the offer. I knocked back the last of my fourth drink and decided to go and take that Traci girl up on her offer.

    I stumbled out of the bar and went to motel she wrote on the piece of paper she left me. I looked for room 21. It wasn't too hard to find. When I opened the door she sat there in the bed.

     "I'm glad you showed Dean, you look amazing" she said drooling her finger in a come hither motion

      I walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing me rough and deep. Slipping her hands under my jacket she slid it off my shoulders. Before long we stood in front of each other out clothes in a pile on the floor save for her panties hanging on the door knob. She pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me and began to ride me. God she was hot but at the same time she wasn't as hot as the they Becca looked when she would ride me. Once it was all said and done I passed out with Traci right next to me her head laying on my chest.

 

***Becca's POV***

 

    I sat there in where ever that was as ghost talking to the ghost of Kurt Cobain. There were some many things I didn't know about being a ghost like the fact that you could touch and have relations with other ghosts.

       "Becca, I want ask you something." Kurt said as his blue eyes my mind.

       "What is it?" 

       "Have you bothered to have relations of sorts with anyone since you've been here." He asked his face turning red which cause me to smile widely.

      "No I haven't, I didn't know that ghosts could you know have sex." I said knowing that I was blushing even as a ghost.

       "Yeah you can and best part is you don't get tired." He said with a chuckle.

      At that moment in time I wasn't sure exactly what had come over me but I wanted him. So without hesitation I leaned forward and kissed him. It felt so different as ghost than it did as a human. He wasted no time kissing me back before I knew it we were in a corner of this strange place that was all our own. He began sliding my clothes off and teasing me. It felt so amazing even being a ghost with no physical form per say. Seconds ticked by and we were finally completely exposed to one another and he wasted no time entering me and setting a place thay was maddening. I felt way up on cloud nine after it was over, I laid there with Kurt. He was right you don't get tired and it feels amazing.


End file.
